How to read fanfiction
by RebeccaQueenOfTheSupernatural
Summary: What the title says
1. chapter 1

How to read fanfiction on the fanfiction site that has been running since like the 80's for beginners

Dedicated to my friend [bitch you know who you are]

Go to google and type in fanfiction it does not even have to be google it can be any internet browser or server

Press on the thing that says Fanfiction

Choose the type of fanfiction you want to read e.g. movies, books or crossovers

Choose the subject e.g. x-men, batman, some weird anime shit

Read it

Review because the writers appreciate it!

Don't ask writers dumb questions

Change setting according to what you want to read e.g. change from k-t into m or change language [I don't care really]

Tips to remember

Don't mistake Wattpad for fanfiction it's very different

Don't piss of the writers

Don't piss of a community

Do review

Do say what you think don't say useless shit to make them feel better your opinion is valued [somewhat]

Leave our baes the FUCK ALONE!

Review this

That's all if you have any tips or ideas tell me in reviews and for my friend who knows who she is follow the instructions


	2. Chapter 2 how to navigate fanfiction

How to read fanfiction

Chapter 2: how to navigate fanfiction

To my friend who I'm going to call GJG because I can I realised while you now know how to get on to fanfiction you can do shit because you at first thought fanfiction was Wattpad so being the amazing friend I am I thought I'd do this for you [and to annoy you]

* * *

Once you gotten on to the fanfiction you may not really know what to do so here are instructions and explanations for fanfiction

Community's: a community is a group of people or just one who like a movie and like one thig about it and write stories for it. For example, the movie "four brothers" a lot of people like to write stories of jack staying alive so in the "four brothers" community list you'd find a community dedicated to stories of jack staying alive and all in one place

Beta readers: this one may confuse you but it's really just for the writers of fanfiction. A beta reader (or betareader, or beta) is a person who reads a work of fiction with a critical eye, with the aim of improving grammar, spelling, characterization, and general style of a story prior to its release to the public.

Reviews: now this is probably one the most important things to a writer why? Because it is so shut up. Guest reviews are the people who just read fanfiction but don't write or have an account on fanfiction. Signed reviews are from another author who just happened to read your story and decided to review. An important thing to remember about reviews is _Moderate Reviews_ If you have enabled 'Moderate Guest Reviews' in Account Settings then guest reviews will have a 36-hour moderation window during which you can fast-approve or remove these reviews. After the 36-hour moderation window, un-moderated guest reviews will enter the system. You can still remove guest reviews using the 'Remove Reviews' feature.

Polls: You can create up to 25 polls/surveys for your personal use. Once polls are created, you can embed/add polls to forum topics within forums you moderate or administer. You can also embed a poll into your site profile. [Personally, I don't do polls because I don't give a shit it's my writing]

The last thing you really need to know is Forums my knowledge on this is very little so bear with me [hehe] but in all seriously

Forums: You can create up to 10 forums for your personal use. Please note the forums must adhere to site rules and it is your responsibility as the admin and moderator to make sure all the forums and discussions within comply with our terms of service.

Forum Rules:

Forums are not to be used to post stories.

All discussions, language and content, must be suitable for teens.

The owner/moderator(s) of this forum is solely responsible for content posted within this area.

[I've only ever been on one forum and it was where writers asked other writers for help and advise it was very helpful]

* * *

Please review thanks for reading good luck GJG


	3. Chapter 3 seriously still reading this

How to read fanfiction

Chapter 3: seriously your still reading

So, it has come to my attention that some people [my dad] can't operate like most internet savvy people so here you go dad, GJG. This is for you two

.1. how to find an author: going straight on to the internet and typing stuff in isn't going to do much so here's how you find an author.

First; make sure you know the authors exact name before you do anything at make sure you've got the right name.

second; go to the internet.

Third type in fanfiction.

Fourth; put a space.

Fifth; type in the authors name and press search [e.g. Fanfiction RebeccaQueenOfTheSupernatural]

.2. how to review: if you are paying very close attention to this one you are a dumbass [or you my dad].

First go to a story

Second; read chapter 1

Third; go to bottom of the page

Fourth; press the giant box that says "review here"

Fifth; write a god damn commit you idiot [e.g. I think your use of language was very inappropriate]

.3. finding fanfiction that interests you: are you fucking serious? ….. you are. ok wow…

First; go to the internet and type in fanfiction then enter the fanfiction home page

Second; choose from normal or crossovers

Third; choose category like movie or book or cartoon whatever

Fourth: picture something from the hundreds of options. What ever category you choose there is hundreds and hundreds of options all in alphabetical order there is even a search button at the top of every page you go to on fanfiction

Fifth; if you want to skip all these steps there is a short cut just type in movie or book or whatever then put the word fanfiction right after it and one of the first options should be that movies [or whatever's] entire archive on fanfiction if that still isn't quite specific enough go back and add more stuff to your search [.e.g. Shadowhunter's: mortal instruments fanfiction Alec injured] and done

.4. understanding the language: just a quick tip there are a lot of other writers out there from a lot of different countries so if someone say's that the language their writing in isn't their first language or they don't understand it to well don't get made if they misspell something or use the wrong word for something there are plenty of writers who are English and fuck up their own English writing so leave people alone if your just going to insult them for their lack of knowledge in your language then you can fuck off because all they tried to do was share their creativity with you and more then half the people reading don't have a creative bone in their body so show some support to the writers especially those going out of their way to write in another language just so you could read it


	4. bro get help

How to read Fanfiction

Chapter 4: bro get help

I thought I was done I thought there would be no need for this story anymore, BUT I WAS WRONG!

So, dad, other friends who have no nickname this is for you lot [GJG, your good you understand the following]

* * *

1, what's a ship?: [besides a boat] it's the word we use when we see two people that we think should be together [like snowhite & prince charming] we want these people to be together so we "ship them" in past experience this is shown by teenage girls suddenly screaming "I ship it!"

2, the ship name [Malec, etc.]: ok this is super easy remember question one, good this is the name for the couple you ship. How is it made good question … well basically you murder their names then stitch them together to make one word [magnus & Alec = Malec]

3, OTP?: this stands for "ONE TRUE PAIRING" so it's the couple or "ship" who you believe is the one pairing for those two characters

4, A/N = author's note: basically, this means that the author is talking to you like at the top of this chapter I had a small note well you ever see a paragraph labelled "A/N" it's the author please read these guy's it may be important

5, alpha/beta/omega {A/B/O} : um… I couldn't find a funny or sarcastic way to word this so here- refers to a growing trope of AUs originated in kinkmemes in which characters can be Alphas (dominant males or females), Betas (ordinary working class), or Omegas (submissive males or females). Exact details vary, but similar themes of mating, heat cycles, knotting, and mpreg are fairly universal. May contain elements of BDSM, and are often generally high in kink factors.

6, mpreg/ Mpreg : male pregnancy- a male getting pregnant and giving birth

7, BDSM : [or B, D, D/s, S&M) = Bondage Domination Sadism Masochism- …. I refuse to explain that further

8, AU = Alternate Universe - refers to a story of which there is a plot, setting, or character deviation away from established canon. AUs may be anything, but there are some themes that are quite common in a variety of fandoms such as Historical AUs, Animal AUs, Highschool AUs, and/or Modern AUs, for example

9, BAMF = Bad Ass Mother Fucker - refers to a character who is awesome and impressive. [aka: Hermione granger]

10, Canon: is the elements established by the original source material (TV show, book, movie, etc...) itself for either plot, setting, or character developments. The official details, as it were [like Shadowhunter's = gay Alec]

11, Bonding: basically 2 people connected telepathically or emotionally usually soulmates [I love soulmates….don't ask]

12, crossover: so, I mentioned crossover since chapter 1 one but here's a definition- it's one mixed with another like "the x-men" fighting "transformers" its two different settings, character's and universes

13, Disclaimer: refers to the legal statement of ownership, or non-ownership, authors make regarding the use of canon characters, settings, premises, etc... Technically, disclaimers do not provide any legal protection against charges of copyright infringement, so it is not truly necessary to include them. And if you've been following the story you'd notice a lack of those which woops and also anything a mention like shows or movies "I do not own them"

14, ER = Established Relationship: "it happened didn't write it but I happened I couldn't bother writing the lead up to the relationship because they are my OTP and I'm pretending that he were together the entire time I don't give a fuck what you say Disney Stucky is a thing!" …..yep something like that

15, M/M ,F/F: symbols of gay and lesbian couples [did I already mention Stucky]

16, fanart: art by fans [like Deadpool as a pony….yes I have seen this] …[ I regret NOTHING]

17, bae: …. a person's boyfriend or girlfriend [not always] ….The word "bae," which is usually used to describe someone who comes "before anyone else,"

{in my case

*some one hurts a character who I consider bae*

ME: DON'T HURT MY BABY, YOU MOTHER FUCKING MONSTER!

*destroys who ever hurt bae*

BAE: all they did was say my hair looked funny

* * *

OK I'm done any complaints or things you'd like to know write it in reviews and I'll make another chapter- now go, be free in the world of fanfiction- no not you dad you still fight the computer while typing in "google search"


End file.
